


Just Another Day

by LaufeysonInTheTardis221B



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeysonInTheTardis221B/pseuds/LaufeysonInTheTardis221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberley lives in a foster home but could that all change when one of her heroes visits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I am currently writing more chapters for. I'm hoping to have another few chapters up by the end of this week.

Worthless. Unloved. Scared. Broken. Nobody could heard cries for help. Nobody cared. She was invisible to everyone else until one day. Kimberley was found outside the cemetery gates with her knees to her chest, sobbing into them until she had no more tears to shed. 

"Are you okay?" A tall woman asked her shaking form. The woman got no reply. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," she stated. "Can you look at me?" Kimberley hesitantly lifted her head away from her knees. The woman noticed her black eye and the bump on her forehead. "Who did that to you?" She asked calmly. Again, Kimberley didn't answer. "It's okay. You can tell me. I'm Davina Cross and I'm a care worker at Haywood Foster Home. What happened?"  
"My d-dad..." Kimberley quietly stuttered, her voice shaky and soft.  
"What's your name?" Davina asked.  
"K-Kimberley. Kimberley Webb," she replied.  
"Do you mind if I take you to the care home so I can ask you a few more questions?" Kimberley only nodded. Davina held out a hand to Kimberley. "Take my hand."


	2. Hello, I'm Benedict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been posted before but it was taken down so that I could edit it.

"Kimberley! Where are you?" Kirsty called. Kimberley was sat in her usual place; behind the bushes and sobbing into her knees. That was the fifth time Robyn had pushed her into a corner and called her an "unloved freak". To Kimberley, it was just another day.

"Kim?" The leaves rustled and Kirsty's head appeared between leaves. "Are you okay?"  
"No," Kimberley mumbled.  
"Was it Robyn again?" Kirsty slowly walked over to Kimberley and sat down next to her.  
"What do you think?"  
"What did she call you? Did she hurt you?" Kirsty asked.  
"Physically, no. Emotionally, yes. Apparently I'm an 'unloved freak'."  
"Well that's bullshit. Robyn doesn't know anything, Kim. You've always got me," she said as she placed a hand on Kimberley's shoulder comfortingly.  
"Thanks, Kirst." Kimberley pulled her in for a hug. 

The hug lasted a few seconds until Kirsty pulled back.  
"You'd better clean yourself up."  
"Why?" Kimberley asked curiously.  
"Someone is visiting today. Apparently he wants to adopt a kid."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Elaine sent me to find you and tell you. Come on," Kirsty leapt to her feet and held out her hand. Kimberley took it and stood up.

"He's here! Everyone to the lounge please!" Elaine called up. The kids came rushing down the stairs. Kimberley was last to enter the room. Each child was called to the office one by one. Finally it was Kimberley's turn.

Elaine opened the door and let her in. Sitting at the desk was a man with brown hair. He looked up at Kimberley and smiled. Kimberley sat down nervously. Sitting at the desk was one of her many heroes; Benedict Cumberbatch.

"Hello, I'm Benedict." He introduced himself politely.  
"I'm Kimberley. Nice to meet you," she smiled.  
"Nice to meet you too. Tell me a bit about yourself."  
"Well, I'm 13. I read a lot and sometimes doodle. I love movies and I... I love a lot of TV shows."  
"What type of books?"  
"'The Hobbit', 'The Lord of the Rings', 'The Borrowers' and I'm currently reading 'A Study In Scarlet'. So I love fantasy books and crime novels," she replied.  
"Films?"  
"Umm... 'Thor', 'The Avengers', 'Thor: The Dark World', 'Pirates of the Caribbean', 'The Lord of the Rings', 'The Hobbit'."  
"And TV shows?"  
"'Doctor Who', 'Supernatural' and... 'Sherlock'," she said hesitantly.  
"So you know who I am?" Benedict asked.  
"Yeah. You're one of my heroes."  
"Oh, really? Who are your other heroes?"  
"Martin Freeman, Louise Brealey, Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth and Ricky Gervais," she calmly replied. Kimberley began to relax. Benedict was really easy to talk to and he was really polite.

The conversation went on for a few more minutes and then it was time for the next kid to be called through. Kimberley strolled though to the lounge and sat next to Kirsty on the sofa.

"How did it go?" Kirsty asked excitedly.  
"Alright, I guess."  
"I think I'll be saying goodbye to you soon,"  
"Pardon?"  
"You're going to be a Cumberbatch!" Kirsty replied with a huge smile.  
"Nah. That stuff only happens in fan fictions," Kirsty giggled at the comment.  
"We'll see." 

For the rest of the afternoon Benedict stayed at the care home and chatted to all of the kids but Kimberley tried to avoid him for most of it. She sat in her usual spot in the garden listening to Ed Sheeran.

After a few songs, she paused 'The City' thinking she heard footsteps. She was right.  
"Hello?" A man's voice, which she recognised to be Benedict's, called. Kimberley pulled her knees to her chest to stay hidden. "Are you alright?" The leaves were pulled back to reveal Benedict with a curious expression on his face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Kimberley answered.  
"Are you sure?" Benedict asked.  
"Of course I am,"  
"Why are you hiding in the garden?"  
"Does it really matter?" Kimberley asked.  
"Well, it does to me." Benedict replied. Kimberley sighed and started to explain everything.  
"I just... I don't really get on with any of the other kids except Kirsty. Kirsty is really the only person I'm friends with. That's one of the reasons. The other is... I don't really cope well around new people. I don't know why," Kimberley lied about the last part. It was her parents' fault. The people who were supposed to love her and care for her were the people who hated her and hurt her the most.

Benedict sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kimberley flinched and immediately moved away.  
"Sorry," Benedict said sincerely.  
"I... It's not your fault. I'm sorry I just..." Kimberley trailed off and refused to finish the sentence.  
"You said you don't cope well around new people but earlier, during the interview, you seemed fine."  
"Yeah, I'm usually fine if some one else is with me," she explained.  
"Oh, okay. May I ask why you don't get on with the others?"  
"I guess that I just don't... fit in," Kimberley replied.  
"How come?"  
"I like different music, I wear different clothes, I don't scream whenever Justin Bieber or One Direction come on T.V," Kimberley stated. Benedict started to laugh.  
"Neither do I," he chuckled.  
"But we both know that's not quite true." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. Benedict just looked at her in awe.  
"Did you just quote Moriarty?"  
"Maybe..." Kimberley looked down at the ground as her cheeks burned bright red. "Yeah, okay I did." Benedict chuckled at this.  
"Mr Cumberbatch?" Elaine called.  
"I've been summoned. Are you coming?"  
"Your Sherlock is showing," Kimberley giggled.

Once Benedict had left her, Kimberley made her way to the lounge and chatted to Kirsty. After about five minutes Elaine entered the room.  
"Kimberley, could you come with me please?"  
"I told you so," Kirsty whispered. Kimberley stood up and followed Elaine back to the office.

Benedict smiled when the door was opened. Kimberley once again sat down and smiled back.  
"Kimberley, right?"  
"Yep," she answered.  
"I think you're a really clever, polite teenager and I'd like to visit you again. Are you okay with that?" Benedict's smile turned into a questioning look.  
"Of course," Kimberley was over the moon. Her idol wanted to visit her again! Benedict grinned widely.  
"Great!" He exclaimed. "It was lovely to meet you, Kimberley."  
"Please, call me Kim."  
"Well it was lovely to meet you, Kim."  
"You too, Benedict."


	3. Nine in the Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is "Nine in the Afternoon" by Panic! At The Disco. I do not own the song.

Kimberley skipped out of the office. She was completely over the moon. Someone wanted to visit her. Someone she had always looked up to wanted to visit her. She rushed back to her room and shut the door. She collapsed onto her bed and attempted to process everything.  
1\. She just met Benedict freaking Cumberbatch!  
2\. He wanted to visit her again.  
What a day.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door being opened. She turned her head to see the face she didn't want to see again that day.  
"What do you want, Robyn?" She questioned.  
"Spill. What did he say to you?" Robyn demanded an answer.  
"Is it really any of your business?"  
"Spill!" Robyn commanded.  
"Alright, fine. He just said that he wanted to visit me again. That was it." Kimberley confessed. Robyn stormed out of the room.  
'Well someone is on their period' Kimberley thought to herself. 'Oh wait. Robyn is always on her period.' She giggled at her thought.

Kimberley got a notepad and a pencil case out of a drawer in her unit. She lay on her bed and started to doodle. She soon got bored so reached into her pocket for her phone. She unlocked it and put it on shuffle. As if by fate, her favourite song came on. She began to sing along to the lyrics.

"Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good

Pickin’ up things we shouldn’t read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It’s just the end of the world

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good"


	4. A Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain friend of mine has not bothered to read this chapter so there may be a few errors.

"Kimberley!" Elaine knocked on Kimberley's door.  
"Yeah?" Kimberley opened the door and let Elaine in.  
"Benedict is here to see you. He arrived a bit earlier than expected," she explained.  
"Can you tell him I'll be down in two minutes?"  
"Of course. Oh and by the way, he seemed really excited to see you again." Elaine left the room. Kimberley quickly brushed her hair into a ponytail, put her plimsoles on and grabbed her denim jacket. 

Benedict had contacted the care home a few days ago and asked if he could take Kimberley out for the day. Elaine agreed and called Kimberley to her office to tell her. Kimberley was completely delighted.

Benedict was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. He smiled as she hurried down the steps.  
"Hi, Kim." He greeted.  
"You're early." Kimberley pointed out.  
"Sorry about that. I was just so excited to see you again." Kimberley smiled at his comment and looked down at the floor shyly. "Are you ready to go?" Benedict asked.  
"I think so," Kimberley answered. She looked back up at Benedict. "Where are we going?"  
"I'll tell you when we get there." He smirked.  
"I hate surprises," Kimberley mumbled.  
"You should like this one," Benedict said confidently.

They left the care home and got into Benedict's car.  
"So how have you been?" Benedict asks to start a conversation.  
"Okay, I suppose. You?"  
"You suppose? What do you mean?" He asked.  
"It doesn't matter," Kimberley mumbled.  
"It does to me, Kim. You don't have to tell me. I understand," he sighed.  
"I might as well tell you."  
"Only if you want to. I don't want to force you to tell me anything you don't want to." He looked at Kimberley and then back to the road in front of him. "I am pretty much still a stranger," he chuckled.  
"There's a girl at the care home."  
"Who?"  
"Robyn. She always calls me names, threatens me and tells me I'm unloved," Kimberley sighed.  
"Well she is wrong."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She is wrong to insult you and threaten you but you are definitely not unloved," he replied. 

Kimberley sat in silence. Robyn's voice started ringing through her head. "Nobody loves you! Why would anyone even want to be near you?" Tears started to form in her eyes. The car came to a stop.  
"Are you okay, Kim?" Benedict asked, his eyes full of worry.  
"Yeah," her voice was shaky. Benedict put his hand on Kimberley's shoulder to comfort her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"It's only Robyn," she answered.  
"We're here, by the way." Benedict informed her.

Kimberley dried her eyes and stepped out of the car. Benedict got out of the car and locked it.  
"So where exactly are we?" Kimberley looked around and tried to figure out where they were. They were in a car park next to a building but there were no street names to be seen. She could only see a sign that read 'Private'.  
"Well, it's a sort of second home to me." Benedict responded.  
"And your second home is?"  
"Follow me," Benedict offered his hand to Kimberley. She reluctantly took it and like a young child, Benedict ran to a door at the side of the building. "Welcome to my second home," Benedict smiled. 

Benedict pushed the door open to reveal a large staircase.  
"A staircase. Now I'm confused."  
"You don't understand do you?" Benedict led her up the stairs. There were two doors at the top.  
"Go through the door on your right," Benedict told her. Kimberley began to feel uneasy.  
"Uh..."  
"I'm not going to hurt you or anything, Kim." Benedict reassured her. 

Kimberley pushed the door open. There was a smallish room painted mint green. There was a clothing rack and a table with random objects on it and a small TV on the wall. There were two openings on either side of one of the walls.  
"Are we...?"  
"Come on!" Benedict said excitedly. He pulled her towards one of the openings. There was a line of black curtains. Benedict dragged Kimberley in between two of the curtains.  
"Welcome to my second home," he beamed. Kimberley's eyes widened.  
"We're in a..." She started but couldn't continue. She was in total awe.  
"Theater. I love acting on stage. It's so much more...exciting to have a live audience in front of you." Benedict continued for her.  
"Are we even allowed to be in here?"  
"I talked to the staff. They agreed that I could give you a tour," Benedict explained.  
"Really? Wow that's just...awesome!" Kimberley exclaimed.

Benedict gave Kimberley a full tour of the theater. He showed her the dressing rooms, lighting box, sound box, box office and even told her some stories about plays he'd been in and people he'd worked with. It was soon time to go back to the care home. Kimberley had a fantastic time and she loved being around Benedict. He made her feel loved. He cared about her.

"I guess we'd better head off." Benedict suggested.  
"Yeah. Thanks for today." Kimberley agreed.  
"You're welcome, Kim."


	5. The Best TV Show Known To Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little treat for y'all taking the form of a short chapter to fill in a gap in the story.

"Oi, Kim!" Kimberley turned around to see Robyn and her friends walking towards her.  
"Robyn," Kimberley addressed her. "What do you want?"  
"You know he's just doing it to make himself look good, don't you?" Robyn sneered. Obviously she was talking about Benedict.  
"Who?" Kimberley asked trying to look confused.  
"You know who!" Robyn snapped.  
"Well, no I don't."  
"Benedict Cumberbatch! He's only adopting you to make himself look good."  
"Okay, first thing's first, he didn't say he was going to adopt me and secondly, he is a generous, kind and considerate man. He would never do anything just to make himself look good," Robyn forced her into the wall whilst Sasha and Ellie laughed.  
"Yeah, right!" Ellie giggled.  
"And what do expect to gain from this?" Kimberley asked Robyn. This earned her to be slammed into the wall again.  
"For you to understand." Robyn replied.  
"Understand what?"  
"Well, first of all-" Robyn was interrupted by a force pulling her off of Kimberley. She turned round to see Kirsty. "What the hell do you want?"  
"But of advice, Robyn. Leave Kim alone. She's never done anything to you so why do you bully her?" Robyn's eyes narrowed. "And by the way, Benedict would never pick you because you hurt people. You're the most foul, idiotic, loathsome person I have and will ever encounter!" Kirsty yelled. 

Kimberley shifted from her spot against the wall and walked towards Kirsty.  
"Kirsty is right. Back off, Robyn. Oh, and tell your 'friends' to back off too!" Kimberley ordered. She and Kirsty ran upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Kirsty asked.  
"Yeah. Thanks Kirst." Kimberley hugged her.  
"Hey, that's what people DO!" Kirsty quoted. Kimberley raised an eyebrow at her before bursting into fits of laughter. "Shall we watch an episode of the best television show known to man?"  
"Hell yeah!" Kimberley exclaimed.  
"Which one?" Asked Kirsty. Kimberley gave Kirsty a 'you know' look. "'The Great Game' it is then." Kirsty chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some suggestions of places Benedict could take Kimberley to so I need you to comment some ideas. :)


	6. Can't Escape My Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - This chapter is about Kimberley's past so mentions abuse.

"Get out of my sight! I never want to see your idiotic face again!" He yells at me. I rush upstairs to my room, tears streaming down my cheeks. I close the door and sit in a corner with my back against the wall. I hear a click. He has locked me in again. I pull my knees up to my chest and weep.

"Why does it have to be me?" I think to myself. I sit in silence and then remember a song I heard on the radio. I start humming the tune and attempt to calm myself down and escape this hell for a few minutes.

"I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium." My shaky voice sings quietly. "What did I do to deserve this?" I ponder on this thought for a few seconds before a sob escapes my mouth. 

I close my eyes and attempt to clear my mind of my parents. I think of my friends at school. I think of all the fun times we've had. I think of the school I go to. I think of the fact that the place most dread is the place I am safest. 

My thoughts are interrupted by a female raised voice coming from downstairs.  
"You're drinking again?" My mum yells. I shut my eyes tightly and try my best to block out the sound of my parents arguing.

\------------------------

Kimberley woke up to realise tears were falling from her eyes. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and gripped the quilt she was safely tucked underneath. She turned her head to face the wall her bed had been pushed against and thought about the dream she had... or was it a memory?


	7. He Vowed, He Promised, He Swore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. This kinda describes me as I am regularly late for school and I decided to wait 10 extra days before exiting my mother's womb. Ah well, here it is. Hope you enjoy it! :)

"It's really nice here," Kimberley remarked, studying the lush green colour of the grass and the bright flowers of varied families and colours from her spot on the wooden bench. "I never usually go to parks but a lot of my friends go to a nearby park at lunchtime, during school that is."  
"So what do you do in your spare time? Never off your phone I bet," Benedict joked from his spot beside her.  
"I only really ever use my phone when I'm listening to music or doing research for homework. I prefer to read or draw," Kimberley answered.  
"What kind of music do you listen to?"  
"Rock and indie, mainly, such as; The Killers, Thirty Seconds To Mars, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy and Arctic Monkeys. I like their music. Oh, and I also really like Ed Sheeran," she responded. 

Kimberley unscrewed the lid of her water bottle and took a sip. She relished the feeling of the chilled transparent liquid as it ran down her throat, cooling her off on the tepid, sunny day. 

"Good thing the sun's out," Kimberley stated.  
"Pardon?"  
"Your little disguise wouldn't work if it wasn't a sunny day," she pointed out.  
"That is true," Benedict laughed.

Kimberly took note that the sun was very bright, more than usual, and admired its hot rays. "This would be great for writing about," she thought to herself. Being the keen writer she was, Kimberley would love to create characters, places and plots. 

"The sun seemed almost motherly in that moment, keeping her warm and happy." She thought. Tears formed in Kimberley's eyes. The memories of her drunken father and neglectful mother came flooding back to her.

Benedict noticed the few tears silently making their way down Kimberley's cheeks. He reached a hand out to Kimberley's shoulder.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Benedict asked. He carefully removed his sunglasses to show blue eyes that were full of concern.  
"I-it's really nothing. Well, it's nothing you can solve," Kimberley replied, her voice only a whisper.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He calmly stood up and knelt beside her.  
"I... The reason I'm in the care home is because I..." Kimberley trailed off, tears began to fall more rapidly.  
"It's okay Kim, you don't have to tell me."  
"I might as well. I w-was abused by my parents." Benedict gently wrapped his arms around Kimberley, allowing her tears to soak his shoulder. Kimberley embraced the hug and returned it. 

The hug lasted for a while until Kimberley pulled away and dried her eyes. Benedict placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I vow to protect you, I promise to look after you and I swear that I will never let anyone hurt you."

Benedict was going to keep hi word and protect Kimberley. He was going to push all harm out of her way no matter what. He was going to care for her. He was going to do all he could to make sure she was safe. He was even going to make sure she was happy.

Kimberley lightly nodded her head and looked straight into Benedict's eyes. He stared back at her, his expression was one of seriousness and concern.  
"Do you want to leave?" He asked in a soft voice as if speaking any louder would scare Kimberley away.  
"Yeah," she mumbled in reply. 

Benedict stood up and offered Kimberley his hand. She willingly took it and let Benedict help her up. He once again wrapped his arms around her but this time kissed her head like a father would. Like a true father would if their daughter was upset.

Benedict lead Kimberley out of the park to his car. The walk, even though it was short, was uncomfortably silent. 

"Hungry?" Benedict asked as he put his seatbelt on.  
"A bit," Kimberley said in reply.  
"Well let's get food!" Benedict announced like an enthusiastic 5 year old. Kimberley couldn't help but giggle at the 37 year old kid in the driver's seat. Benedict smirked and started the car.

The ride was around 30 minutes long but Kimberley and Benedict managed to keep a conversation going. The car finally came to a stop outside what Kimberley figured to be a restaurant. Kimberley glared at the restaurant from the car seat.

"Are you coming or shall I just leave you here?" Benedict asked jokingly. A smirked played on Kimberley's lips as she rolled her eyes. "Come on," Benedict chuckled.

A waitress showed them to a table and handed them both menus. As Kimberley was scanning through the menu Benedict cleared his throat which immediately caught Kimberley's attention.

"Kim, I have a- um... question for you," Benedict smiled as he spoke.  
"Yeah?" Kimberley questioned.  
"This may take some thought and consideration and I don't expect an answer straight away," Benedict added.  
"Okay."  
"I'd like to adopt you." Kimberley's eyes lit up. Those five words might've just been words but they meant the world to Kimberley. To her it meant that somebody cared and wanted her. They were proof that she wasn't unloved and that she wasn't worthless.

"You want to a-adopt me?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Yes and I need to know if you would like to be adopted by me," Benedict put in.  
"Really?"  
"Of course, Kim." 

Kimberley was beaming. Her eyes shone with delight and pure happiness.  
"Is that a yes?" Benedict asked jokingly.  
"Definitely!" Kimberley confirmed.  
Benedict got out of his seat and walked over to Kimberley's chair. Kimberley stood up and wrapped her arms around him. Benedict chuckled and gladly returned the hug. 


	8. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song "Secrets" by One Republic helped me write this chapter. Here is a link - http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qHm9MG9xw1o&feature=kp  
> Sorry for the late update. I've been pretty bust going to all these parties and whatnot (hahahaha LaufeysonInTheTardis221B doesn't have friends). Anyway, I had some English homework to do that required me to complete an opening chapter for a historical fiction novel so that took an ice age and a half. 
> 
> Once again, sorry for the late update.

"Kirst, I have news!" Kimberley exclaimed.  
"Is it good news or bad news?" Questioned Kirsty.  
"Good news. Really good news,"  
"Okay, spill." Kirsty said in a demanding voice.  
"Calm down," Kimberley sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. 

"Benedict's adopting me," she announced.  
"Adopting? Like all that legal stuff?"  
Kimberley nodded. "I guess so."  
Kirsty squealed and engulfed Kimberley in a hug. "That's my bitch!"  
"Okay, you're going to end up killing me if you don't let go." 

When Kirsty let go she noticed a small frown on Kimberley's face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing,"  
"Kim, you're being adopted by Benedict Cumberbatch and you look like you're dog has just died or something. What's wrong?"  
"I... I suppose it's just that I'm going off and leaving you here."  
"That's not it, is it?"  
"It's part of it," Kimberley sighed.  
"What's the other part?"

Kimberley took one deep breath before answering. Could she trust Kirsty enough to tell her?  
"I've never told anyone about this except Benedict and Davina. I don't even know why I told Benedict but you must promise to keep this a secret because it is the biggest and darkest secret I have."  
"Cross my heart and hope to die."  
"I... I was abused by my parents. That's why I'm here."  
"Oh God, Kim. I wouldn't ever dream of telling anyone that. I promise,"  
"My dad was an alcoholic and he was always abusive towards me and my mum was neglectful. I spent hours trying to find enough money just to pay for lunch at school and I had hardly any clothes."  
"Are you scared Benedict will be the same as him?"  
"I don't know. Last time I was in a house, I was beaten to a pulp and sometimes even starved. I don't want to live like that again," Kimberley said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kirsty looked at Kimberley with glassy eyes before pulling her into a warm hug.  
"And you won't. Do you trust him?" She asked before breaking the hug.  
"Yes, but a lot of bad things have happened to me and they were caused by the people who were supposed to protect me and I'm just... scared, I guess."  
"But he will protect you. He loves you with all his heart and he will never let anybody hurt you and that includes himself," Kirsty reassured.  
"I suppose you're right." Kimberley smiled.

Kirsty enveloped her in another hug. "I'm so proud of you," Kirsty whispered. "How long until you leave for good?"  
"Well, apparently Benedict has already discussed it with Elaine but all the legal stuff and what not takes about six months so you're stuck with me for the rest of the year,"  
"Damn it!" Kirsty put on a fake frown. 

Kimberley started to giggle. "I was right," Kirsty stated.  
"About what?" Kimberley asked.  
"I said you were going to be a Cumberbatch, didn't I?"  
"When?" Kimberley queried.  
"The day he visited. Don't you remember?"  
"So you did."  
"Holy Sherlock in a sheet!" Kirsty screamed. "My best friend is being adopted by Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch!"  
"You seem more excited than I am," Kimberley pointed out whilst laughing like a hyena.  
"I probably am!" She squealed.  
"Okay, calm down." Kimberley giggled.  
"Well, I'm stuck with you for a little while longer so let's celebrate."  
"Why do I have a feeling it involves lying on beanbags for 4 and a half hours?"  
"Because you're me,"  
"Get the DVD then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning a sequel and a whatdoyoucallit! The whatdoyoucallit delves much deeper into Kimberley's past and the sequel is just a sequel. How many of you actually understood that?


	9. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry. I've been busy at weddings and whatnot so I didn't have much time to write a new chapter. I am also very good at the art of procrastination... yeah. Here's a short chapter. I'll try to post another chapter soon.

A few uneventful weeks flew by. It was Wednesday now and Kimberley was sitting on her bed with nothing to do. Letting out a heavy sigh, she picked up her notepad and pencil case from the bedside unit. Her eyes scanned the bright white pages for a fresh page to write on. 

"Briannah Lewis; kind, sweet and innocent. Despite being a young woman, she was secretary to cunning, wicked and all round unruly businessman Christian Lawrence. God knows how much she despised him. His interest in her was getting completely intolerable. His flirty remarks were all ludicrous and the time he attempted to spend with her was completely ridiculous. 

Briannah had never been afraid of war. She knew what was coming and she was prepared. Many of the idiots also known as the residents of the city were planning a rebellion on the council. To Briannah, it was completely uncalled for. Never had she been so wrong."

"Like I said," Kimberley turned her head to see Robyn standing at her door. "He's only adopting you to make himself look good," Robyn told her.  
"And how would you know that?" Kimberley asked as she swung her legs around and stood up.  
"Because he's just another self-centred celebrity."  
"Like the self-centred bitch that you are?" Kimberley retorted.

Robyn stormed towards Kimberley, rage painted on her face. Kimberley yelped in pain as Robyn harshly pulled her hair.

"Wanna say that again?"  
"You're a self-centred bitch who has no friends." Robyn let go of Kimberley's hair and folded her arms.  
"Ha! Like you have any and anyway, I've got Sasha and Ellie. Who do you have, Kimmy? Go on, tell me." Robyn taunted.  
"Well, I have Kirsty. Oh, and Sasha and Ellie aren't really your friends, are they? Who would want to be friends with a lying little bully who needs people around her to make her look big and powerful?"  
"Who would want to be friends with a good-for-nothing, worthless, unloved bitch like you?" 

And that was the last straw. It’s funny how as just a few little words can upset and agitate people so much. Kimberley launched herself at Robyn who started ferociously kicking and punching her. Robyn struggled underneath Kimberley before she finally managed to switch positions. Kimberley screamed at the immense pain of every punch.

After a few minutes of violent kicking, punching and scratching, Kirsty rushed in followed by a worried care worker and angered social worker. Davina swiftly grabbed Robyn and pulled her off of Kimberley while Elaine helped Kimberley up.

\-----------------

Kimberley sat in the office drumming her fingers against her lap. She kept her head down and waited to be interrogated and then lectured for eternity by an annoyed Elaine. Robyn crossed on leg over the other and slouched in her chair next to Kimberley’s. 

"Tell me what happened. Kimberley first," Elaine said after placing some papers on her desk.  
"Robyn just randomly came into my room and started insulting me. It got worse and worse and I lost it with her and we ended up fighting. That's really all there is to tell," Kimberley explained while exchanging an accusing glance at Robyn every few words.

"Robyn?" Elaine stressfully asked.  
"She's lying. I wasn't insulting her. She started insulting me for no reason and then she launched herself at me," Robyn lied.  
"Here we go again. Do you wish to continue your little lies, Robyn?" Kimberley asked in a mocking tone.  
"What the hell are you on about?" Robyn angrily asked.  
"For God's sake," Kimberley moaned before throwing her head back.

“This type of behaviour is completely unacceptable. I hope you will both learn from this. Robyn, you are dismissed. I’ll figure out a punishment for you both. Kimberley, stay in my office.”

Robyn sighed and stormed out of the office.

"Kimberley, do I have to remind you that Benedict is coming to take you out?"  
"Elaine, I'm the one with the burst lip here and do you really think that I would just go up to the girl who has been bullying me for the past three years and insult her for no reason whatsoever? I was the one telling the truth."  
"Do I need to inform Benedict about this?"  
"Even if I say no you'll tell him so, there’s no point trying to convince you not to."  
"Kimberley, you're getting adopted, and by a celebrity. Being adopted is something that most kids in a foster home or orphanage can only dream of, let only being adopted by a celebrity.” Elaine started. “As long as your behaviour from now on is good, I won't tell Benedict."  
"What?" Kimberley stared at Elaine in complete disbelief  
“I don’t want to ruin you adoption by telling him. Now, go and get ready. He’ll be here in a couple of hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Kimberley writes is an idea for a story I had ages ago.


	10. On Top of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most sincere apologies. I have been busy quite busy and didn't have much time to write this. Here's a longer chapter to make up for it.
> 
> (There are only a few more chapters left.)

Kimberley pulled her jet black hoodie over her head. Benedict would be there imminently to take her bowling and she was barely ready. Kimberley dashed about her room in an attempt to find her black plimsolls. After carelessly throwing all the clothes she owned across the room, she finally found them and slipped them on without even thinking about tying the laces. She hurtled down the stairs before she suddenly fell forwards. In an instant, she threw her arms out in front of her to reduce the risk of hurting herself when she hit the carpeted ground. She closed her eyes and awaited impact until she felt two arms wrap around her body.  
"Careful there," a male English baritone voice said as he helped her up. Benedict.  
"Thanks," Kimberley said as she bent down to tie her shoelaces.   
“You should have probably considered tying your shoelaces,” Benedict pointed out.  
“Yeah, I guess I forgot to tie them.” She admitted.  
“Are you ready to go then?” Benedict asked.  
“Yup,” Kimberley replied as she finished tying her laces.

Benedict notified Elaine that they were leaving and told her roughly what time they would be back before setting off. During the journey Kimberley realised how father like Benedict really was. He was always there for her and he cared for her as if she were truly his daughter. Benedict loved her with all his heart and would do anything to protect her. He would kill for her and die for her.

These thoughts brought tears to her eyes and a smile to her lips. Quickly, she turned her head to look out the window hoping Benedict hadn't already noticed. The day was quite overcast. All that anyone could see was grey. Grey sky, grey roads and pavements. Pedestrians passed by with completely straight faces. No emotion. There seemed to be everything but happiness out there but inside the small car was a content 13 year old and the person who cared deeply for her and she cared deeply for. For one of the first times in Kimberley’s life she was happy. As if it were planned, the perfect song to express Kimberley’s emotions came on the radio. Kimberley instantly recognised the song from the intro and began to sing along.

“If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they’re here ’cause  
They just may run away from you

You’ll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you

I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving

I take it in but don’t look down”

By this point Benedict had started to hum along.

 

“Cause I'm on top of the world, ‘ay  
I'm on top of the world, ‘ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, ‘ay  
Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something

I could have gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have ’cause  
I've travelled all this way for something

I take it in but don’t look down

‘Cause I'm on top of the world, ‘ay  
I'm on top of the world, ‘ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, ‘ay  
Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

‘Cause I'm on top of the world, ‘ay  
I'm on top of the world, ‘ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, ‘ay  
Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down  
And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down  
And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

‘Cause I'm on top of the world, ‘ay  
I'm on top of the world, ‘ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, ‘ay  
Been holding it in for a while, ‘ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.”

By the end of the song they both were practically screaming out the lyrics which caused them to burst into uncontrollable laughter. After about a minute of laughing like a madman Benedict’s expression turned serious. He looked down at Kimberley’s still giggling form before speaking.   
“Kim as you already know, I'm a celebrity and celebrities get… followed a lot by press, paparazzi and the occasional obsessed fan.” He began.  
“Yes…”  
“So, sooner or later, people are going to know that I'm adopting you and I don’t want you to get any unwanted attention or anything. So I am trying to keep it as secret as possible and so far only my parents and a few of my very close friends know that I'm adopting you,” Benedict explained to Kimberley. She turned her head to face him. It was only then that Benedict noticed that Kimberley had a split lip. Benedict’s expression turned from one of seriousness to one of concern.  
“What happened to your lip?” He questioned.  
“It’s nothing,” Kimberley answered.  
“It is something, Kim. What happened?” He asked again.  
“I… I got into a fight with Robyn,” she said ashamed with herself.  
“Why?”  
“Because she was insulting me again and I just… snapped. It has never happened before, honest. I just couldn't take it any more,” she attempted to explain.  
“Do the care workers know about it? Has it been dealt with?”  
“Yeah, Robyn and I were called to Elaine’s office where we were interrogated by her.” She replied.  
“And are you okay?” Benedict asked.  
“Yeah, I'm fine. The split lip is the only injury I have,” she answered.  
“Just don’t do it again, okay?” Kimberley nodded in response. “We’re here by the way. Let’s just forget about that and have fun bowling,” Benedict said. With that they exited the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NEWS!  
> As you may know, I am currently planning a sequel to Just Another Day BUT I have had an idea for another sequel and I think it could work quite well. 
> 
> Until the next update!


	11. I've started rewriting this story

Hello! I'm so sorry for not having posting anything since July. I had an idea for a chapter but couldn't put it to paper. I'm rewriting it so that it's a bit better, clearer, and slightly grittier. There will be a few small changes to this story that'll make it a bit more suited for teenagers and up.

Feel free to leave a comment if you have any suggestions :)


End file.
